kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Daddy (Nicolas Cage)
Damon Macready was a former police officer, the father of Mindy Macready, and was the crime-fighting superhero Big Daddy. He was a prominent character in Kick-Ass. He is recognized as the first legitimate real-life superhero in the Kick-Ass universe. Biography ''Kick-Ass Damon Macready was once a famous NYPD officer, along with his partner and friend Marcus Williams, but was framed as a drug dealer by crimelord Frank D'Amico after refusing to work for the gangster. His depressed, pregnant wife took her own life out of grief but their baby daughter was safely delivered. Damon spent five years in jail, missing the first five years of his daughter's life, who was placed in the care of Damon's former partner Marcus. His time in jail consisted of him planning and scheming about how to get revenge on Frank D'Amico. Once freed from jail, and reunited with his daughter Mindy, he set to work executing his plan. He then proceeded to teach his young daughter about weaponry, fighting styles and how to take a bullet to the chest by wearing a bulletproof vest in the years that followed. A skilled artist, Damon adapted his origin into a comic book series for his daughter to use as research and inspiration. The two became the father-daughter crime-fighting duo Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, and sought to bring down Frank D'Amico's organization by tracking down and killing D'Amico's henchmen and drug dealers one by one before taking out D'Amico himself. During this time, a young teenager named Dave Lizewski also took a stand against crime under the alias "Kick-Ass". Mindy admired the young vigilante, although Damon was not impressed. After meeting Kick-Ass, however, he softened somewhat towards him, and allowed him to stay in contact with them if he ever needed their assistance. Damon was tracked down at his home by Marcus, who expressed disgust at him for seeking vigilante justice and "brainwashing" Mindy into becoming a killer. Marcus warned Damon that a corrupt detective named Vic Gigante had been working for Frank D'Amico ever since Damon rejected the chance to do so and was looking for Kick-Ass because he was being blamed for Big Daddy and Hit-Girl's actions. Later, Big Daddy single-handedly attacked Frank D'Amico's warehouse, killing every thug inside before burning the warehouse down. However, unbeknownst to Big Daddy, the entire event was recorded by D'Amico's son Chris, who placed a secret camera in the warehouse in the guise of a teddy bear. After receiving the surveilance tape, D'Amico had Vic Gigante hunt down Big Daddy. Marcus contacted Damon and informed him that the recording was shown to the NYPD by Gigante, and that the police were now after him. Kick-Ass contacted Big Daddy and Hit-Girl for help after being told by fellow superhero Red Mist that they were both wanted dead by "some bad motherfuckers". Big Daddy agreed to meet him at one of his safehouses. Upon arriving with Red Mist, the two were greeted by Big Daddy who welcomed them inside. As soon as they entered, Red Mist, who in reality was Chris D'Amico in disguise, gunned down Hit-Girl, and the safehouse was soon thereafter raided by a group of goons who took both Big Daddy and Kick-Ass captive. Frank D'Amico planned to let his henchmen post a live video of them beating up and torturing Big Daddy and Kick-Ass on both national television and the internet. Just as they were about to set the place on fire and kill them both, Hit-Girl, who had survived the gunshots due to wearing a bulletproof vest, arrived and killed D'Amico's henchmen, rescuing Kick-Ass, but was unable to save her father in time, who was fatally burned. Damon told Mindy that he was proud of her, and father and daughter expressed their love for each other. Damon then died with a smile on his face. Damon's death was avenged by Mindy and Kick-Ass, who were successful in defeating D'Amico and destroying the crimelord's business. Kick-Ass 2 Big Daddy for obvious reasons does not make a direct appearance in Kick-Ass 2, however serves the role of acting as a pseudo-Martyr to both Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl, during parts of the film. Damon's photographs are seen in Mindy's Head Quarters while she was training Dave, and she explains to him that she promised her father she would never stop defending the city. It is revealed from Mindy, that Big Daddy is in fact the "first" real superhero in the Kick-Ass film universe, and that he came even before Kick-Ass. Kick-Ass acts as the first public superhero. Indirectly, he and Kick-Ass helped inspire a whole generation of heroes. Later, during the final face off with the Mother Fucker, Kick-Ass donned Big Daddy's armor as a last resort partially as a way to honor him, while the armor also enabled him invulnerable to most attacks during the fight. Character traits Damon Macready was once a proud police officer dedicated to bringing criminals to justice alongside his partner Marcus Williams. He refused to surrender himself to corruption when he declined to work for crime boss Frank D'Amico, who framed Damon for drug dealing in retaliation. Damon was sentenced to five years behind bars, leading to his wife's suicide. Imprisonment was a highly stressful and painful experience for Damon, who plotted revenge against D'Amico. After being released from prison, he was granted custody of his daughter Mindy and taught her martial arts and how to handle weaponry such as firearms and knives as well as how to take a bullet to the chest by using a bulletproof vest in order to turn her into a superhero. He loved Mindy and shared a special bond with his young daughter. Due to being framed by D'Amico and his wife's suicide, Damon became very angry and vengeful when not around Mindy. However, in his Big Daddy guise, Damon would change his speech mannerisms and act in a professional manner. After both he and Kick-Ass were captured by D'Amico's thugs and tortured to the brink of death before Mindy saved them, a fatally wounded Damon still maintained a sense of humor and joked about using low velocity rounds during his daughter's training when Mindy remarked that being shot by Red Mist "hurt a lot more than when you did it". He told Mindy how proud he was of her and that he loved her in his dying moments. Skills and Abilities Weapon Mastery Damon Macready had been shown to be extremely talented in using various firearms such as handguns, shotguns, and even sniper rifles. Damon was an expert marksman and had a steady hand when using a simple handgun or a sniper rifle, having the ability to land a shot on any target from quite a distance, such as one of Rasul's bodyguards. Depending on if he used them or not in his arsenal, he may have also been just as effective at using every gun that he owned on his wall inside of the safe room in his house. This includes (But is most likely not limited to.): * Pistols (Beretta 92FS, Beretta 92FS Inox, Heckler & Koch Mark 23, Heckler & Koch P7, Jericho 941 RS Semi-Compact, Desert Eagle Mark I) * Shotguns (Mossberg 500, Franchi SPAS-12) * Sniper Rifles (Blaser R93 Tactical, M24 Sniper RIfle) * Assault Rifles and LMGs (AKS-74, L85A1, M4A1 Carbine, SIG SG552, Steyr AUG, Heckler & Koch G36C, Heckler & Koch HK93A2, M14, M249E2) * Sub-Machine Guns (Heckler & Koch MP5K, Heckler & Koch MP5A4, SA Vz.61 Skorpion, Mini-Uzi, Steyr TMP, Heckler & Koch UMP9, Steyr MPi 81) * Rocket Powered Guns (Mk 153 Mod 0 SMAW) Close/Unarmed Combat Damon was also very well trained in using knives and other bladed weapons. He could also use his limbs, such as his arms and legs, to do damage as well, and used them to help defend himself and perform evasive moves to disable threats. Armor Damon was equipped with a durable covering of black and yellow armor when wearing his Big Daddy costume. This suit of armor is able to deflect and block most incoming bullets, but it is not resistant to fire; Physical hits when Damon was not under cover or able to protect himself could still cause pain. The cape of the costume itself had the ability to douse fire, however. Grenades Damon's most destructive weapon he carried with him were most likely his array of grenades. He carried two types, which were smoke grenades and stun grenades. He was only shown using these grenades once in the first film, but they could be seen holstered on his left shoulder during most of the film when he was present. Relationships *Mindy Macready/Hit Girl - Daughter. *Dave Lizewski/Kick-Ass - Ally. *Frank D'Amico - Enemy. *Red Mist - Enemy. *Marcus Williams - Close Friend and ex-partner. *Kathleen Macready - Wife (Deceased.) Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **Kick-Ass'' (First appearance) - Nicolas Cage **''Kick-Ass 2'' (Mentioned, photo) Behind the scenes *In the comics, Big Daddy wears a butcher's uniform, but as a joke, the filmmakers chose him to wear a costume parodying the DC Comics superhero Batman in the movie adaptation. *Both Daniel Craig and Mark Wahlberg were considered for the role of Big Daddy before Nicolas Cage was cast. *Nicolas Cage modeled his speech mannerisms as Big Daddy after Adam West, who played Bruce Wayne/Batman in the 1960's Batman television series. According to Matthew Vaughn, Cage started acting out his lines this way at the first costume fitting. The director was happy for Cage to continue with this performance in the film, citing his irritation with the gravelly voice Christian Bale used in The Dark Knight. *Nicolas Cage came up with his character's "disguise": that Damon Macready would have a mustache, while "Big Daddy" would have an even larger mustache via adhesive extensions. *Big Daddy's first name is given as "Damon" in the film, although his comic book counterpart's first name is unknown. *Unlike the comics, in which Big Daddy's entire backstory is revealed to be a fabrication, his origin in the film is in fact true. *Big Daddy is the first "real superhero" in the Kick-Ass film franchise, stated by Hit-Girl. He also may have been the most powerful character skillset wise during the time he was alive. Gallery BigDaddyStatue.jpg Category:Kick-Ass (film) characters Category:Kick-Ass 2 (film) characters Category:Heroes Category:Dead Characters Category:Male Category:Superheroes